It Is Our Choices That Matter
by angelic-bitch
Summary: Set after 4x18. Bonnie hates Elijah and blames him for the death of her mother. Elijah thinks he loves Katherine but when he returns to Mystic Falls he sees the witch for the beautiful woman that she is. He makes a choice that changes their relationship forever. Bonnie then finds herself stuck in the past in the time when the Originals were human and could love more easily. B/E.
1. There really are two Katherines

**Hi Elijah and Bonnie fans! I can understand the Elijah and Katerina relationship, after all we saw how it began in all those flashbacks in season 2, however I always wanted Elijah and Bonnie together (or Kol and Bonnie or Jeremy and Bonnie properly or Damon and Bonnie – Bonnie doesn't have any proper relationship storylines). Basically, if I were Julie Plec, this is how I would do it...**

**Oh, and I'm really not digging this whole Silas storyline that much, maybe it'll get better but I won't really be focusing on it that much...**

Bonnie returned home from shopping for her prom dress. It didn't take her as long as it normally would have because she really didn't care. Her mind was always on Jeremy and her Grams and how to get them back. The prom was tonight and the only reason she was going was because she hadn't seen Elena since she came back from her trip with Damon.

She walked into her room only to find her best friend Caroline sitting at the foot of her bed waiting for her and looking anxious.

"Is this about the witches again? Care, I told you, when Silas and I break the barrier to the Other Side they will return. They didn't really die ok?"

Caroline swallowed nervously at the mention of the witches – the twelve humans that she killed to save her best friend. Then her nostrils flared as the anger of her friend's stupidity emerged for the millionth time since Bonnie came back from the island.

"That's a load of BS and I think a part of you knows Bonnie, but no, that's not why I'm here. I am hanging by thread here ok? And I need you. Not the 'I can save the world' you, I just need you." Caroline began to pace up and down Bonnie's room floor.

"What is it? Did Klaus do something?"

"No, just listen ok, and don't freak because I'm freaking out and there's only room for one freaker outerer here ok?"

"Ok-ay," Bonnie agreed uncertainly as she crossed the room to sit on her bed.

"Ok," Caroline took a deep breath even though as a vampire she didn't need to. "According to Stefan and Damon, Elena is doing a great impression of Katherine. Bonnie, she killed a waitress right in front of them – on purpose. She snapped her neck, just to prove that she didn't care."

Bonnie rose to her feet in shock. "What?"

"Damon should have never commanded her to flip the switch, now she doesn't care about anything. I thought it was bad when she almost killed me but, this, this is different. She killed a human being for no reason but to show her power. It wasn't because she was pissed or hungry. She just wanted to prove a point."

Bonnie felt a slight sting in her eyes as the tears begin to form.

"Caroline, I can't fix this." She said in a panic. "The woman's soul would have passed on. I can't bring her back from the light. I can only bring back those trapped on the Other Side.

"I know," replied the blonde vampire as she reached out to hug her friend. Caroline longed for the days before Silas entered the picture. Jeremy wouldn't have died. Elena wouldn't have cut off her emotions, Bonnie wouldn't be encouraging the deaths of innocents and she herself wouldn't have stopped twelve beating hearts. She even longed for the days like the day Elena admitted to sleeping with Damon.

"What do we do?"

Bonnie sniffled then broke away from the embrace. "We convince her to feel again! We've known her since forever - out of everyone it's us who can get her to feel again. And we'll do it tonight!"

That night, Bonnie was heart-broken to find Elena immovable. Nothing worked. Elena may as well have been Katherine Pierce.

Bonnie had cried herself to sleep that night. She felt like a failure. She was convinced now more than ever that she needed to find the cure so that she could shove it down Elena's throat. As far as she and her friends knew, Katherine still had it.

"Can't you just use a spell to track her so we can find the bitch and steal it off her? Damon asked. "You tracked Elena that time Rose and Trevor took her."

Bonnie didn't like how he was talking to her as if she were stupid and didn't know the lengths of her own magic.

"It's not as simple as that Damon. Even with expression magic, I can't track a corpse. Technically Katherine is dead. Her blood is dead except for the blood she feeds on which not her actual blood. I can only track a beating heart."

(Author's note: I have a feeling that expression magic would be able to track a vampire but let's just that it can't simply because that is what works for my story).

"Elijah," said Stefan.

"What about him?" asked Caroline.

"If we find Elijah, we will be that much closer to finding Katherine. Caroline you need to ask Klaus where Elijah is."

"Why would Elijah know where Katherine is?" Caroline began to feel panic because she noticed a flicker of excitement within herself at the mention of seeing Klaus again.

"Oh didn't we tell you? Elijah and Katherine have been doing the horizontal mambo lately," said Damon with a slight grimace.

Bonnie's eyebrows raised in surprise at this information.

"So he fell for her crap and has added himself to the list of sorry bastards who she chews up and spits out." Bonnie chuckled slightly. The idea of a heart-broken Elijah warmed her heat a little. He after all, was the reason for her mother's death.

"Ok Care, let's go see Klaus! We can go together ok?" Bonnie was on a mission. She wanted Elena back.

Caroline swallowed, "Now?"

"Yep, the sooner we talk to Klaus, the sooner we find Elijah, the sooner we find Katherine, the sooner I kill her, the sooner we get the cure, the sooner we get Elena back.

"You're going to kill Katherine?" Stefan and Damon asked in unison.

"I have the power now." said Bonnie darkly.

Stefan and Damon exchanged worried glances. This annoyed Bonnie. Did they think she couldn't see them?

"She killed Jeremy!" she spat out aggressively. "And as an added bonus, Elijah will be devastated. I get two for one! Let's go Caroline". She whipped around in anger and made her way to the front door of the Salvatore boarding house.

Bonnie soon found out that the cure was closer than they realised.

**Preview of next chapter:**

"You have the cure." Bonnie exclaimed in realisation as she locked eyes with Elijah. "I-I can sense it on you."

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Bonnie and Elijah goodness in next chapter, I promise!**


	2. Life is blood

**Spoiler Alert for 4x20... Yes! Everyone saw that right? Elijah left Katherine...sort of...and avoided kissing her by kissing her on the forehead and not the lips! Now if only he would turn his attention to Bonnie, all my dreams would come true! Ok so I'm possibly deluding myself.**

**So obviously since my story is set after episode 4x18, things like the idea of Bonnie forgetting the stuff inbetween the island now is not going to work – though I am so glad that happened! I hated brainwashed Bonnie. Spoiler Alert for 4x20...And this whole idea of Marcel and the Originals moving to New Orleans and the whole thing with the baby may or may not fit into my story – I'm still deciding! **

**Spoiler Alert for 4x19...Also this whole Silas thing won't be in my story very much. I won't be including the bit how Silas has the cure now. I'm really hoping that Bonnie and Silas WILL NOT become a thing eventually – that whole bit at the end of the episode where we see a bit of his mangled face was a bit too much like the Beauty and the Beast "come into the light" scene for my liking...**

**So anyways...basically I'm going to pick and choose what I put in and leave out...enjoy chapter two...**

Bonnie looked out the window and watched the houses pass by as she and Caroline drove towards Klaus' place. They became blurry as tears formed in her eyes. She sniffled quietly trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

"Don't cry Bon, we'll get her back," said Caroline softly.

"I'm not crying." Bonnie said, annoyed.

"I have super hearing remember? Look, I know you miss her, I do too..."

Bonnie cut her off as she wiped her eyes and turned to face the blonde beauty.

"It's not that!" She said aggressively.

"Then what?"

Bonnie stayed silent.

"Ok, don't tell me." Caroline wasn't the most patient person in the world.

Minutes passed in silence until they arrived at the mansion. Caroline parked the car on the street and unbuckled her seatbelt to get out, when Bonnie spoke.

"I want Elena back, and we will get her back. But I know what I'm giving up. If we give Elena the cure, Silas won't be able to take it and collapse the barrier to the Other Side. We won't be able to get Jeremy back or my Grams or the 12 witches and countless others."

Caroline began to panic. What if Bonnie changed her mind and wanted the cure for Silas?

"Bonnie if we don't give Elena the cure, we won't get our best friend back – at least not this century. It could take decades before she lets herself feel anything."

"I know," whispered Bonnie. "I just, I hate this and I hate her and I love her and I hate that she doesn't love us enough to fight through the evil in her to turn her emotions back on. She tried to kill both of us."

Caroline sighed. "I'm angry with her too, but Bonnie it's not that simple. Choosing to feel, when you're a vampire is not that simple. I'm not lying when I say that our emotions are multiplied by a thousand. In having so much emotion, sometimes it's just hard to even _be_. Elena has lost so much – more than either of us. Her parents, her biological parents, Jenna, Alaric and now Jeremy, everyone that made her feel safe - all in the space of a few years. I'm surprised that she didn't go insane actually. And it's not like she took the easy way out and cut her emotions off herself. That was Damon remember?"

Bonnie nodded and leaned over to hug Caroline. "At least I have you."

"Of course you do. Now let's go find the damn cure!"

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTV DTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDT VDTVDTVDTVD

Bonnie and Caroline stood at the door of the Mikaelson Mansion. Bonnie glanced at her best friend who looked slightly nervous. She didn't say anything though, she only had room for one crazy best friend so she refused to acknowledge the way Caroline changed around Klaus. First she had to get the cure for Elena, then she could deal with whatever was going on between Klaus and Caroline.

Bonnie raised her hand to use her magic to undo the lock of the door without breaking it but Caroline beat her to it by simply turning the door handle.

"Arrogant bastard leaves it unlocked," the blonde stated as she rolled her eyes.

The girls walked in. Caroline glanced at the grand staircase. Every time she came here she thought about how she and Klaus danced all those months ago at the Mikaelson ball. Bonnie on the other hand remembered Damon hanging from the roof being tortured by Rebecca and how she balled her eyes out after being forced to do the unbinding spell.

"Well, hello ladies. What a pleasant surprise." All of a sudden Klaus was by their side. "Please, mi casa es su casa". He then gestured to the living room, turned his back to walk there, expecting them to follow him.

They did.

"We can't stay long," Caroline called after him. "We're just here to ask a favour."

"Hmm," Klaus began as they caught up to him. "Wasn't my last favour good enough for you love? You did look stunning in that dress I must say."

Caroline shifted as she noticed Klaus look her up and down.

"Wait, _he_ gave you your prom dress?" Bonnie asked in shock.

Klaus dragged his eyes away from Caroline only to laugh at the witch's facial expression.

"Yes, it was very much like something you would ask of a boyfriend, isn't it witch?"

Bonnie's eyes narrowed at his smug expression. She wasn't sure who she was more angry at, Klaus or Caroline.

Before Klaus could bait her any further Caroline interjected.

"Klaus we need to know where Elijah is."

Klaus raised his eyebrows. "And why's that love?"

"He knows where Katherine is and she has the cure. We can get it and give it to Elena – then you can have more blood to make your hybrids with and we can have our best friend back."

"Hmm, one problem there love. I no longer care about making more hybrids. I just want Silas gone. Once I shove the cure down his throat he will no longer be a threat to me and the wall to The Other Side will be broken and your beloved Jeremy Gilbert will be back. Isn't that what we both want witch?"

Klaus turned to look at Bonnie.

Bonnie looked down and thought about Jeremy and her Grams. She felt guilty for choosing Elena over them.

"Things change," she answered.

"Hmm, well I'm sorry, I can't help you. I don't know where Elijah is, but just out of curiosity, what makes you think he would help you?"

Unbeknownst to Bonnie and Caroline, Elijah was upstairs listening to their conversation.

"Well unlike you, Elijah has a false sense of his own honour. He seems to have this need to appear to be a good guy and he has a bit of a thing for Elena, that much has always been obvious."

"Has it now?"

Caroline and Bonnie whipped around, only to find Elijah leaning against the doorway, arms crossed with a slight smirk upon his face. Neither of them said anything. Bonnie felt the rage bubble up from within her. He was the reason Damon had turned her mother into a vampire, not to mention, the whole reason why Klaus was alive.

Bonnie hadn't physically seen Elijah since he had betrayed them by saving Klaus instead of killing him. She had however, fantasised about his slow and painful death often.

"It's been a while since I have seen you both, Ms Bennet, Ms Forbes," he greeted them politely as a man who lived through more formal times would.

"Yes," Bonnie put on a polite voice and plastered a fake smile on her face to mock him. "The last time I saw you, you were betraying us and breaking your promise when you saved your dear brother, who, stop me if I'm wrong, has been on a mission for centuries to kill the psycho whore bitch that you love so dearly."

Elijah placed one hand in his suit pocket and gestured with the other.

"And this is supposed to convince me to help you?"

"If you are the honourable man that you claim to be, you will help us. You've seen Elena, you know how far gone she is. She needs the cure."

"Ms Bennet, you know the reason why I saved Klaus was because I wanted see my family again. My family comes above all else. There _is_ honour in that. Both Klaus and Rebecca want the cure. So, if I had access to it, don't you think my first priority would be to give it to them instead of Elena who will eventually be herself again?"

Bonnie didn't answer. Not because Elijah was convincing but because she could hear the sound of a heart beat. She stood still listening to it, confused.

Both Klaus and Caroline had been watching Bonnie and Elijah and were waiting for Bonnie's retort but it didn't come.

"Bonnie what is is?" Caroline couldn't understand the expression on her friends face.

"Shh," Bonnie whispered quickly as she looked around the room.

Elijah and Klaus exchanged glances, unsure of what was going on.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

The heart beat sound was persistent. Bonnie knew that she didn't have super hearing and that it was the magical senses trying to tell her something.

"I don't understand, I'm the only one alive in this room, what does it mean? Why a beating heart?" she muttered, though all three vampires heard her.

"What are you talking about?" Caroline was beginning to worry about her friend.

Bonnie started to move around the room. There was a frantic air about her movements. She wanted to check the house. She turned to face Klaus and Elijah.

"There's someone else in the house isn't there? Someone alive." That could be the only explanation for what she heard. She started to walk towards the door to find them but as she walked away the beating stopped. She turned back around to face Klaus, Elijah and Caroline and it started up again, faintly. No, it wasn't a person. As she walked towards them it grew louder.

All three did not say anything, but simply watched the witch in confusion.

Bonnie stood in front of Caroline, but the sound didn't change.

She stood in front of Klaus, but the sound didn't change.

She stood in front of Elijah and the sound of the heart beat grew louder and in an instant she understood. The cure was life itself – pumping blood.

"You have the cure!" Bonnie exclaimed in realisation as she locked eyes with Elijah. "I-I can sense it on you!"

Before Elijah could reply, Bonnie raised her hand to use her magic to draw the cure towards her and into her hands.

Elijah took a step back as she made the motion of drawing out cure with her hand.

Nothing happened.

She tried again.

Nothing.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked in a voice laced with panic.

"My powers," Bonnie said nervously. "They don't work on the cure."

"No," Klaus laughed in realisation. "They don't work at all. You're powers are linked with your emotional state aren't they love? You're best friend becoming a heartless bitch and trying to kill you can't be an easy thing to deal with can it?"

He did not attempt to hide his glee in any way.

Furious and in an attempt to prove him wrong, Bonnie raised her hand at a nearby vase and forcefully gestured for it to smash into Klaus' face. Her eyes grew wide in fear when it didn't move. He was right. She had lost her magic.

Caroline's eyes also grew wide, her eyes moved from Klaus' to Elijah's then in less than an instant she grabbed a hold of Bonnie and used her vampire powers to get them out of there in the blink of an eye. Her vampire speed was faster than the car so she left it there and continued to run holding on to her friend simply hoping that the original brothers wouldn't follow them and take this opportunity to kill her best friend.

Klaus wouldn't hurt Bonnie right? He knew that she would never forgive him if he did. And Elijah wouldn't either. As he had said, his motivations were about his family. He wouldn't harm her unnecessarily.

But she couldn't be sure of either of their intentions. Caroline didn't stop until they reached Bonnie's house and were inside.

"Bonnie, we have to get you out of here until you get your powers back. You're a sitting duck here.

Bonnie promptly answered by collapsing on the floor and vomiting. Vampire speed didn't agree with her.

Caroline however used it to clean everything up quickly and then placed a bucket in front of Bonnie.

"Use this. I'm going to call Stefan and pack up a few of your things." The blonde vampire sped upstairs.

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTV DTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDT VDTVDTVD

"What do you mean she doesn't have any powers?" asked Stefan over the phone.

"What I just said. Everything with Elena has messed them up."

"But I thought expression was different."

"It's still tied to her emotions apparently. Look obviously there are going to be people out there who are going to want to take advantage of this situation and are going to try to take her out." Caroline was cradling the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she shoved some of Bonnie's clothes in a bag.

"You mean Klaus," Stefan stated.

"Or Elena," sighed Caroline. "I wouldn't put it past her, she did try to kill Bonnie just last night at the prom."

"I'm on my way over. We need to think of a safe place for Bonnie. I doubt any witches would be willing to hide her because of the dark expression magic."

"I know, I was thinking of that. I was thinking we could send her to Tyler. Even though he won't answer my calls he will listen to my messages and we can send her somewhere and he can meet her there..."

"No." Bonnie came through her bedroom door. "I'll go to my cousin Lucy."

"The witch who helped Katherine with the moonstone?"

"She helped us!"

"Do you even know where she is?"

"Yes. She's appeared to me in my dreams over the last year to check in on me. She lives with a coven in Vermont."

"Do you think they'll take you in?"

"Yes." Bonnie wasn't really sure, but she wanted to see Lucy. She remembered how she reminded her of her Grams.

"Ok, go brush your teeth because ew, and then help me pack and we'll have you gone within 10 minutes!"

Bonnie turned to leave but then stopped. "Caroline, if I lost my powers, how was I able to sense the cure on Elijah?"

Caroline looked up, confused. "I don't know."

**Preview of next chapter:**

Bonnie reached over to open the car door.

"Please, allow me." Elijah offered as he open the car door and gestured for her to hop in.

Bonnie looked up in shock. How did he find her?

**Ok so, I know Bonnie losing her powers comes as a bit of a shock and might not make complete sense with the way that expression works. But I'm sick of her expression magic. **

**Please review!**


	3. A debt to be repaid

**Hey, hey! So it's been a month or two since I wrote the last chapter. Inspiration has finally hit again. **

**Obviously I am no longer following the same plotline as the TV show anymore – not completely anyway. That's the beauty of fanfiction and I can't wait to get to the part where Bonnie goes back in time to when the Originals were human. My brain is bursting with ideas for that whole part which will be a huge bulk of this story but I have to get to it first!**

Stefan and Caroline had begged Bonnie to let them drive with her to Vermont but she had refused. She believed that her only main threat was Elena and that if they kept an eye on her she would be safe. After all Klaus wouldn't kill her because killing the best friend would be no way to win Caroline over and Elijah would be too concerned with screwing his psycho whore and buying another suit for his collection.

It wasn't long before she found out that she was wrong about Elijah. Her hateful words had stirred something within him and he had followed her and Caroline to her house and had stayed outside long enough to hear that she would be heading to Vermont alone.

It would take at least a 12 hour drive and she had started quite late in the day so Bonnie had booked herself a room at a cheap Motel in Connecticut. She had arrived there in the evening and spent the next few hours thinking through the latest events in her life. How was she going to fix everything with Silas if she gave Elena the cure? How was she even going to get the damn cure off Elijah? More importantly at the present moment, how was she going to find Lucy once she reached Vermont without her powers? Would Lucy take her in after what she had done to the 12 witches? Would she understand that they would be coming back and that they didn't really die?

Before Bonnie fell asleep her mind was still on Lucy. She didn't know this but her subconscious called out to her cousin as she dreamt and her cousin answered.

_The sun was shining brightly. The light flickered through the tops of the trees as Bonnie walked through the forest. She wasn't scared. She was looking for something. She was dressed in a vibrant yellow dress that made her feel rejuvenated. _

'_I'm here cuz,' came a voice from behind her. She spun around in delight to see her cousin Lucy dressed in white, smiling back at her. They embraced. _

_Bonnie frowned. There was something she had to tell her cousin, but she couldn't remember. All she knew was that it was important._

'_What's wrong?'_

'_I have to tell you something, but I-I can't remember what it is.'_

'_Don't worry it'll come to you. Come on there's a beautiful brook beyond those trees over there. The sound of the water flowing over the rocks will put your mind at ease. Come on!'_

_Lucy ran off giggling and soon Bonnie couldn't see her._

'_Lucy wait up!' Bonnie ran in the same direction. She felt no fear about finding her cousin. In fact she felt safe._

_When she caught up to Lucy she found her barefoot, standing in the water and smiling._

'_Aren't you're feet cold?' she asked._

'_Yep! I love it. Come on get over here! It feels awesome!'_

_Bonnie shook her head and giggled as she slipped off her ballet flats and as her bare feet hit the grass she immediately felt a jolt of fresh energy flow through her body. It's been a long time since she felt so awake, so alive. It was magical. With her expression magic she had forgotten the effect that nature could have on her. _

_Lucy was looking up at the sky admiring the light between the tree branches. Bonnie stepped forward into the water to join her cousin. The water was cold but she felt perfectly at ease. And she remembered._

'_Lucy, I'm on my way to see you!'_

_Lucy smiled and looked down at her cousin. 'I know. I knew as soon as you left, I could feel you moving closer. Meet me at the Brattleboro farmer's market before 2pm tomorrow.'_

_Lucy then leant down to glide her hand through the water only to flick the amount she had gathered in her cupped hand directly into her little cousin's face._

Bonnie's body jerked up out of her sleep as if she had literally been woken up by the water. But when she wiped her hands across her face the water was gone. Bonnie smiled. She was going to see Lucy in a matter of hours. She looked at the clock on her phone that read 7.13am.

She practically leapt out of bed to get ready for the day. She found that she was energised and had quite a spring in her step.

With her new mood, Bonnie decided to have breakfast at a local cafe opposite the beach. She was going to enjoy her morning and not think about her troubles. She also decided to walk along the beach before she left. She didn't dip her feet in the water though she smiled as she thought about her dream last night. She remembered her feet touching the ground and feeling alive. She had felt connected to the magic of the earth and it was only in a dream. What would happen if it were real?

She looked at the sand beneath her feet and then swiftly removed her ballet flats. She felt it again, a connection. It wasn't like a shock or a jolt of energy. It was more of a vibration of energy, a feeling of alertness. She closed her eyes and wiggled her toes more deeply in the sand. She giggled at looked up at the sky. She hadn't felt this strong in a long time.

She then ran to the shoreline, one hand grasping her shoes, and gasped as the water glided over her toes. It was freezing but she didn't care. She could feel the magic. She twirled around and giggled as she felt completely at one with the world around her.

If Bonnie had known there was a pair of eyes watching her she would have acted less gleefully. It was pure, raw emotion she was displaying and Elijah was trying to convince himself that it wasn't the most beautiful display he had ever seen. He was there for one reason and one reason only, to pay his dues. Then he would go back to figuring out what to do about the cure, Katherine and his family.

Bonnie did not feel the original's presence as she slipped her shoes back on or as she crossed the road to get to her car.

She pressed the switch on her keychain that automatically unlocks the doors.

Bonnie reached over to open the car door.

"Please, allow me." Elijah offered as he open the car door and gestured for her to hop in.

Bonnie looked up in shock. How did he find her?

"H-how...w-what are you doing here?" she stuttered.

Elijah smirked at her discomfort.

"Well seeing as you are without powers and me having this need to be an honourable man and all, I just couldn't help myself following you to make sure that you were alright."

The expression on Bonnie's face displayed that she didn't appreciate his sarcasm. Elijah also noticed that her heart rate accelerated when he mentioned that she had no powers.

"Oh come now, there's no need to be worried Ms Bennet. If I wanted you dead you would be dead. Please, don't allow me to slow you're day down. I just want to have a little chat with you." He shrugged his shoulders. "We could talk while we drive."

"I have nothing to say to you!" Bonnie spat out and turned away from him to walk back to the beach. She sure as hell wasn't getting into the car with him. If she was going to die she would rather it be upon the sand.

"Well we both know that's not true." Elijah baited her as he walked by her side, both hands in his pockets. He kept up with her aggressive steps with ease. "You had plenty to say about me yesterday. Something about me having a need to be an honourable man?"

Bonnie took the bait. "To be an honourable man, you have to be an _actual man_." She snapped. "You, are a monster!"

Elijah's eyes narrowed at this. He used his vampiric speed and was before her in less than a second. She gasped and stepped back in surprise.

"Your definition of monster is someone who chooses to take human life I assume? Then is Caroline Forbes also a monster? Is Elena? Is Stefan? Is Damon?"

Bonnie tried concentrating on slowing her breathing to a regular pace as she looked out into the glistening water.

"Are you?" he added with a sadistic smile. A smiled that showed he was enjoying baiting her.

Bonnie's head snapped in his direction and she locked eyes with him. _Calm down Bonnie, the witches will come back when the Other side is collapsed._

"Why are you here?" she almost growled.

Elijah's smug look changed to a more serious expression as he turned to gaze out into the ocean.

"You and I were once on the same side. You trusted me once."

"A mistake I will _never_ make again!" Bonnie aggressively interjected. Elijah ignored her.

"I do remember the promises I made to you about killing Niklaus. And I do remember breaking them. But that's not all you hold me accountable for."

Elijah next said something that Bonnie could never have predicted.

"I am truly sorry about your mother Ms Bennet. Given the choice between ending your bloodline and mine I chose yours. And though I would do it again for the love of my family, I need you to know that I take no delight in harming you or your family."

Bonnie looked up into his eyes trying to control her emotions.

"What family?"

Elijah blinked, unsure of what she meant.

"My mother who I could have had a relationship with refuses to be around me to _protect _me and my father is the Mayor now. Do you know what happened to the last Mayor Elijah?"

Elijah looked down slightly ashamed. He knew that Bonnie was hinting to the fact that it was his fault Niklaus killed Carol Lockwood. In fact, every death at Niklaus' hands was really his fault.

The original looked up into the witch's steely glare.

"I can't change the past Ms Bennet but I owe you a debt. I took your mother's life. I am the one who must be held accountable. I now owe you a life. I will stay with you until my debt is repaid."

Bonnie had no idea how to comprehend this. What did he mean?

**I hope you all liked this chapter...**

**I am also working on a Harry Potter romance story called 'Red is a Raven's Weakness' please check it out and review. I am desperate for feedback!**

**Preview of next chapter:**

"**You're following her around like a little lost puppy," snarled Katherine.**

"**Don't be ridiculous Katerina. I have told you, I owe her a life. It is nothing more than that."**

**Katherine watched as Elijah's eyes softened as he watched the witch's sleeping form.**

"**Then why can't you take your eyes off her?"**


End file.
